1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to creating and managing activity plans. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for creating activity plans by scheduling activity items. The activity plans can be practice plans used in sports coaching and the activity items can be practice drills for training athletes.
2. Related Art
In sports and other activities, coaches usually design practice plans for athletes and teams. To improve particular skill sets for the athletes, a coach may plan practice activities by consulting books, the Internet, and other sources of practice advice and drills. The coach may download training schedules from online websites, write down the practice descriptions on notebooks, and can also go online and watch videos of professional athletes performing maneuvers that the coach can later show to the athletes. These processes often involve manually taking notes while watching online videos. One can read through a written collection of practice drills and manually jot down the descriptions. The coach can haphazardly put together schedules of training programs using a written collection of practice activities, or even print out training routines downloaded from the Internet. Unfortunately, this piecemeal process of putting together and managing training programs is cumbersome and insufficient for maintaining and using an up-to-date and effective training program.